The use of digital data has increased dramatically over the last several decades. As the precision of data becomes more critical, the use of digital data continues to increase. Further, many systems convert analog data into digital data for storage, communication, accuracy and other reasoning.
Further, devices detecting and/or recording digital content continue to improve. The detected and/or recorded digital content achieved through these improved devices is typically obtained at higher rates and/or at higher resolutions. Therefore, the amount of data further continues to increase.
To allow for storage and communication of this data, systems and users often try and reduce the amount of data without adversely or only minimally degrading the quality of the data. There are many types of systems and techniques for reducing and/or compressing the digital content.